The present invention relates to the movement of shipping containers in a fashion not yet conceived, prior to this invention. From a single container and a single operator with a synchronized radio-transmitter to a stack of sixteen or more forty foot shipping containers, this invention can move about and accurately place all shipping containers safely by the single operator.
It is recognized that there are ancillary purposes for this invention including, but not limited to, further non-intrusive inspection; isolation; complete inspections; rapid loading and unloading of the delivery vessels; port container movement efficiencies; destination bundling; and, increased utilization of intermodal and smaller cargo ports.
The present invention contemplates a basic unit composed of the main container frame and either the standard four ball wheels, or in the case of a single container cradle mover, six ball wheels. These ball wheels provide for the omni-directional capabilities of the system, as well as the requirement of a single operator.
The invention would provide the capabilities of multiple stacking which is meant to be up to five standard forty foot shipping containers wide and five standard forty foot shipping containers high. A heavy duty ‘Gantry Crane’ would be utilized to lower or lift the component ‘twenty-five stack’. The invention further expects heavy duty units with more container capacity becoming a standard and is a component of the invention.